


Honey, I'm home

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Laura Barton/Natasha Romonoff (Background), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint brings the Avengers home to rest during the events of AOU, but none of them are expecting to find a dead man waiting for them when they get there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, I'm home

“Honey, i’m home!” Pushing the door back and out of the way, Clint helped Natasha into the house carefully and looked back to make sure that everyone was still following him with their various looks of confusion.

“you sound like you came out of the 50′s” Natasha snarked from beside him.

“i make the 50′s look good. less sexist and racist” The red head snorted at his ridiculous comment, holding onto his shoulder tightly as she struggled to find her grounding.

    “Look who showed his ass up out of back ass no where,” everyone turned their attention towards the living room when someone else spoke, and Clint could practically hear all of his team mates jaws hitting the floor when they saw Phil standing there in a bright purple apron with lime green oven mitts on his hand “done saving the world already?”

“just taking a break,” Phil’s eyes scanned over the scene in front of him, barley taking in Clint’s words before his back was straight and he was slipping into Agent mode “relax, we’re all…alive.”

“I’m going to call to call Laura,” the older man said firmly “and Nick…jeez what the hell did you get yourselves into this time?” he rambled off as he headed back into the kitchen.

"I love you too dear!" Clint called after his husband playfully, rolling his eyes when Phil waved his hands dismissively in his direction.

“Clint…” Clint did his best to ignore Tony hissing at him, but unfortunately that wasn't usually possible with Stark “Clint what the hell? Fury said he was dead.”

“Technically,” Natasha started, rolling her head back to look at Stark with a smirk on her face “he was dead. But Nick is stubborn as all hell when it comes to his best friend.”

“Who’s Laura?” Steve spoke up, the confusion still etched across his face as he tried to figure everything out.

“The women who is on her way in a panic,” they all looked back at the kitchen opening to see Phil standing there again “i sent her a text and she’s getting in the car asap. thankfully she doesn’t live that far away.”

Snickering, Clint helped Natasha towards the living room while all of the others followed and started to grill Phil one by one. 

“Alright, alright” Phil put his hands up after a few minutes “just relax, all of you. you look like you need to rest, not interrogate me about being alive.”

“then answer the questions,” Tony half snarled, already sick and tired of all the shit they had been through that day.

“it’s simple Stark,” Phil looked him dead in the eye and smiled “i did die. i was dead for days, but i have an awesome best friend who refused to let me stay dead because he’s ridiculously stubborn when it comes to losing people. Clint and Natasha were informed because they are family and level 7 agents. the rest of you were not because none of you are level 7, not even the Captain.”

turning his attention back to Stark, Clint smiled fondly as he watched the billionaire narrow his eyes at his husband “alright, let’s relax.” he said with a clap of his hands, trying to break up some of the tension “Laura will be here to check up on her wife soon and we need to rest and regroup.”

“wait…” Steve started before everyone’s heads snapped around to look at Clint and Natasha

“WIFE?” they all demanded at the same time

“this needs coffee,” Phil declared “lots and lots of Coffee.”

“that,” Clint walked over and kissed Phil on the cheek “sounds like a wonderful idea Handsome.”


End file.
